Howl
by LameBicycle98
Summary: Fanfic 100 Drabbles for Hermione Granger / Fenrir Greyback. Romance, Horror, Comedy, Angst, Canon and Non-canon. Rare Pairing.
1. Broken

A/N: Fenrir/Hermione drabbles! Yay! All sorts: romance, angst, humor, canon and non-canon, et cetera. Based on the Fanfic 100 table.

Also, I know that _Sectumsempra_ is Snape's spell, but maybe he shared it with the other DE in his early days of believing before the grand disillusionment? … let's just assume that.

"Broken" – #71

Deathly Hallows Compliant

Warning: _Not Prett_y. Horror.

What a pretty, pretty little mudblood.

Who would have thought that Harry-fucking-Potter would have such a pretty thing following him? If Fenrir had known earlier he might have put more effort into looking for the damn boy. If only he had found them a few years earlier, before maturity set in.

That soft swell of her breasts was distracting. He preferred them flat all around. A stick which, thrown far, he could run and fetch. Then, of course, he'd keep them all to himself.

Bellatrix was interrogating the girl now, asking her some nonsense about some sword of another in that shrill, insane voice of hers. Who the fuck cared about some damn sword when the living, breathing things were so readily available?

The pureblood witch was casting curses right and left now. _Crucio_ to hurt, _incendio_ to burn, _sectumsempra _to bleed. Ah, his nostrils flared when he caught the scent of her blood. Pure, virginal, and red. So very red. He could feel his body react.

The sight of blood always excited him. It made him want to consume, devour, destroy, tear apart flesh and beauty until a better beauty, an inner beauty of blood and entrails, made itself known.

Ah, the beauty of the broken.

Fenrir wondered if her liver and lungs were just as pretty as her crying brown eyes. If her spleen was as charming as her scream. If her heart between his gums was as enchanting as her weakening knees.

He asked if he could have the girl when they were done with her.

Then, perhaps, he might find out.


	2. Children

"Children" – #28

Part 1 of 3

Warning: Not Canon.

Genre: Humor

* * *

Fenrir was not pleased. Not pleased at all.

He wasn't _really_ going to eat Draco. Honestly, who would want to? The boy was all twitchy muscle. Probably tasted like piss.

Now, Crabbe – that was a boy to feast upon.

Anyhow, he didn't understand this over-reaction on Malfoy's part. One tiny insinuation that the boy would make a fine appetizer and Lucius had blasted him into this wretched form and abandoned him at the edge of the forbidden forest.

Some people just can't take a joke. Tsk.

And just to add insult to injury, that oaf Hagrid was having a field trip with a bunch of smelly children.

"This 'ere is the Gobble-De-Gook! Don' be touchin 'er now. She can be a bit angry when she's spooked."

The children backed away at the magnificent beast before them, which had rows and rows of claws, large teeth, and spitting breath.

"She's jus' 'ungry," Hagrid remarked.

Fenrir scoffed. He'd taken down thousands of Gobble-De-Gooks in his time. They were mostly just show-offs.

In retrospect, he probably shouldn't have made a noise.

"Oh! What's this then?" said something resembling a walking bush above him.

And suddenly he was snatched up into two warm, soft hands. He struggled.

"Gosh, Hermione. He's kind of a mangy thing." This was some tomato-haired boy. "Are you sure you should be touching it?"

"Oh, be kind, Ron. It's just a baby. He just needs a good meal and a cleaning. Poor little guy, being all alone." Her voice became high pitched and almost nonsensical. "Aren't you just the cutest little puppy?"

_Puppy?! _He struggled in her unrelenting hands."Yeah, Ron. He's kind of cute," said another boy. This one wore glasses. When Fenrir looked at him closely, he noticed the scar.

_Harry Bloody Potter! Come here, boy, and I'll make my master proud!_

Harry made to pet the little puppy, and Fenrir quickly bit down on his hand as hard as he could.

"Aww, would you look at that?" said Harry. "He's teething."

"That is sort of adorable," remarked Ron.

Fenrir wanted to die.

"I know just what you need," said Hermione. "A good, warm, bath." And with that, she took his panicked form to Hogwarts.

Fenrir struggled against her grip, but she were having none of it, and nuzzled him against her face.

One he got out of this, he decided, he was going to murder Lucius.


End file.
